The Rings That Remain
by lizzi6eth
Summary: The one ring has been destroyed, but what of the remaining rings of power? Are they a threat? Gandalf thinks so. Join Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, the hobbits, a new captain, and an uninvited guest, later joined by Aragorn, as they go on a final quest.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is my first published LOTR fanfic. Give me some good feedback please and thanks! Also, I am aware of the accents on "Eowyn" and "Nazgul" but cannot figure out how to insert them easily. If you know how the information would be appreciated!**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings get on with the story! - Laura**

Chapter One: The End?

"So, it is done at last," Aragorn spoke looking out off the balcony of his new housing in Gondor.

"Good riddance I say! No, Sauron, you and your ring shan't be missed by Gimli son of Gloin - nor any other dwarf," Gimli ranted spitted over the railing as emphasis.

The coronation had occurred earlier this day and now four of the fellowship stood together - Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn - the hobbits remained in their shared quarters talking excitedly amongst themselves and smoking some very high quality pipe-weed kept by Sam throughout his impossible journey with Frodo.

"Perhaps," Gandalf replied, cryptic as always.

Aragorn lifted an eyebrow and observed Gandalf but it was the prince of Mirkwood who spoke first, "What does this mean? The ring could not possibly have survived."

"Nay," Gandalf began standing slowly, "The lord of all rings has passed into the fires of Mordor. It cannot be remade by any who live now."

"Then what is behind your 'perhaps' old wizard! The way I see it everything is good and final - we have great ale and even greater friends to celebrate tonight," Gimli announced cheerfully sparing a glance at the elf prince who bore a small smile.

"The one ring is gone," Gandalf said, exiting the balcony, "however, twelve rings of power do remain. The three rings gifted to the elves, untouched by Sauron's evil, three of the seven rings bestowed to the Dwarven leaders - four, you recall," Gandlaf paused to nod in Gimli's direction, "perished by a dragon's fiery breath - and six remain with the Nazgul with many thanks to Lady Eowyn of Rohan for sending the most powerful one out of existence along with it's owner, and a the hard work of a few brave soldiers from our latest battle who defeated two more of them."

"The elves would never misuse the power and the dwarves do not possess their rings anymore Gandalf, how is this a threat?" Legolas inquired.

"Are you tryin' to say that if us dwarves did possess our rings we would misuse the power?" Gimli shouted, stomping his foot in outrage, "A curse on you self righteous elves!"

As Legolas and Gimli fell yet again into an argument over pride of race Aragorn followed Gandalf off the balcony and into his new Gondorian study.

"Gandalf, the Nazgul were neither dead nor living - they merely existed by their attachment to the one ring. They could not have survived."

"They existed as they did by their attachment to the ring, yes this is true Aragorn, but upon it's end their end did not also lay. The Nazgul now wander Middle Earth on foot. They are free to do their own will now – one cannot guess what evils their minds could think up."

"Surely this cannot be. How could they survive?" Legolas spoke up from his spot in the doorway evidently finished with his previous argument.

"They would not be as they used to," Gandalf stated. "The evil in the magic Sauron used will have taken their toll. Their immortality will have dissipated and they will appear just shadows of what they used to be. They will also have lost their steeds and therefore their eyesight as the Nazgul were blinded upon their transformation from man to creature and relied on their steeds impeccable sight in battle and travel. I am unsure of what other changes will have taken place but one should always remain wary."

His three companions thought on this and came at last to the conclusion that Gandalf was, as usual, correct that the six rings of men must be retrieved.

"Yes, the rings of the Nazgul must be retrieved. I offer my bow to this quest once again," Prince Legolas said with a hand over his heart.

"Aye, and my axe will go as well. Can't be shown up by some pretty boy elf," Gimli conceded.

Aragorn stood to go to Gimli and Legolas but Gandalf stopped him. "No Aragorn. Your duty is to your people and your wife. You will stay here and regain order in Gondor as we retrieve the six rings of the dwarves and elves. I believe I may know where they abide. When it comes time to track the Nazgul we will come for you my friend."

Aragorn nodded slowly as he watched his wife Arwen pass through the hallway outside his study. "I will stay. For now."

"But why must the elven rings-" "And dwarven!" Interrupted Gimli. "Yes, and dwarven," Legolas continued, annoyed, "be destroyed? I ask again of what threat they offer."

"No threat in the hands of elves I assure you," Gandalf replied earning some harsh muttering from Gimli, "but in the hands of orcs, goblins, or power hungry men? I dare not think of it, beings of all kinds will be searching for the rings and the three dwarf-lord rings are already in danger. They were gathered by Sauron during his last reign and hidden in a place of evil."

"It must be done then," Legolas decided aloud.

"When are we going?" Gimli asked.

Gandalf answered as Aragorn laughed at their eagerness, "As soon as we find a replacement for Boromir and talk to our hobbit friends."

"I will ask one of Gondor's finest and most trustworthy captains to accompany you – there is still an hour before nightfall. Meet me back here in half that time," Aragorn said walking quickly from the room.

"And so it begins," Gandalf spoke with a tired smile and left to talk with his favourite – but don't tell them that – hobbits.

Entering the large room he was greeted with the sight of the four hobbits on one bed smoking pipe-weed, drinking ale, and laughing as they used to back in the Shire. He smiled warmly as Frodo's eyes lit up like he had not seen them do in many months.

"Peregrin Took put down that ale you are about to spill and pay attention. That goes for you to Samwise Gamgee," Gandalf said this as the first hobbit in question dropped his pint of Gondor's finest and spilled it right onto the books Frodo had borrowed from the king's personal library. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouted grabbed the books and blotting them dry with one of the hobbit's discarded vests. When he was finished he stood calmly in front of the little men and spoke at last, "I have a proposition."

Frodo gave his allegiance wholeheartedly to his old friend, "Gandalf, I will go with you wherever you go. You must know this after all we have been through," Frodo spoke softly his eyes alight.

"Well I will come as well. I've looked after Frodo this long and I would sooner burn the Shire than allow him to perish after all my hard work," Samwise Gamgee answered with a brotherly smile.

"Well we're coming too!"

"We are?" Merry asked looking at his closest friend, Peregrin Took.

"Of course we are. They need strong men like us Merry. Besides, it is so much easier to cause havoc here than in the Shire with that dreaded old man Proudfoot around."

"I had almost forgot him you know."

"Really? I would never be able what with the time he nailed me by the shirt to his scarecrow."

"That was atrocious of him wasn't it."

"Atrocious indeed."

"Peregrin Took and Merriadoc Brandybuck stop your bantering this instant! Will you, or will you not join us? Though for the sake of my headaches I pray that you will not."

"We will," Pippin answered with a trademark grin. As Merry nodded behind him.

"Very well. Let us return now to Aragorn's study and meet our final companion."

And with that the group of seven made their way to their beloved friend and king and their unknown captain.

**A/N: R&R please? And I don't mean rest and reassurance.**

**Also, the next update will have my own character in it. Well, two of them actually. I do not own any of the people of things mentioned in this chapter! See you soon hopefully. - Laura**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: The second installment of 'The Rings That Remain'. Enjoy. - Laura**

Chapter Two: A Captain For The Quest And... A Stalker?

"Aragorn," Gandalf greeted him warmly.

Aragorn nodded in reply then reached out and gripped the stranger's shoulder. "This is Hondurin son of Teregon and one of Gondor's finest swordsman. He will accompany you on your journeys."

"And a wonderful addition he will make. I am sure of it," Gandalf said smiling. Then turning he introduced his companions, "Hondurim son of Teregon, this is Legolas of Mirkwood, Gimli son of Gloin, and Merriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins of the Shire."

"It is an honour to meet each of you. Sam and Frodo in particular, your act of courage in the fires of Mordor is surely one of the most extraordinary performances I have heard in my ten and twenty years," Hondurim replied gravely.

"Well then," Gandalf said in a business-like tone. "Let us all go gather our provisions and meet outside the castle as swift as we can. There is much to do."

As the eight men left Aragorn in his study a small figure stealthily excused themselves from behind a tapestry in the corridor and walked with light feet after the group's newest member.

Twenty minutes after their meeting and every man was accounted for.

"It is time we departed. One adventure ends and another begins – I do hope however, that this one will be less perilous than the first. To the East!" Gandalf bellowed from atop a beautiful Gondorian mare named Hearthooves – renowned for listening to her heart rather than her master she had often helped riders escape traps and enemies that they were unaware of.

There were six horses in total as the hobbits had doubled up – a horse for each of them had been announced unnecessary by the halflings and they had insisted on sharing. And a jolly time they were having too – Frodo and Sam were discussing how Sam was to ask Rosie to marry him upon their arrival home after this one last journey and Pippin and Merry were singing an old drinking song from the Shire as they smoked some excellent pipe-weed.

_Though I am but a hobbit, humble and small,_

_I am not a bit humble when there's drinking involved!_

_I, a dear hobbit, will out drink you all,_

_And when I'm too drunk – well, there's not far to fall!_

_So, keep my cup full and my disposition happy,_

_and I won't blame you if your ale is quite crappy -_

Hondurim found the hobbits to be quite amusing and so he rode just behind Legolas and beside Gimli – close to the hobbits and their tomfoolery. Gandalf rode alongside Legolas and led the group through the mountain pass near Minas Tirith and across the realm of Rohan towards the far East of the Brown Lands – near Mirkwood.

The rode for several hours before deciding to stop for the night in a forest shrouded area close to the rapids of Sarn Gebir.

"We will stop here for the night," Gandalf declared before beckoning Legolas to him.

The wizard and elf spoke in lowered voices, "Legolas, I fear we are being followed. Be soundless in your steps and seek this person as I am quite sure there is only one."

"I also have noticed a lone rider behind us. I will go Gandalf. Shall I bring back the follower or simply return to report what I have seen?""

"Simply report my good elf. Now go. Swiftly."

As Legolas bounded away Gandalf let loose a sigh and went to sit by the fire Hondurim had began.

"Ah, the heat does sooth my weary bones Captain Hondurim. Tell me, how is it that Aragorn came to think so highly of you and your skills?"

Hondurim threw a small twig into the flames and shook his dark brown hair from his face. "I did not know at first, but upon asking him he answered that it was my courage when slaying the beast the Nazgul rode upon. I have been told by many it was a fearsome act but I remember not but my fear for the life of someone very close to me."

This drew the old wizard's attention and he leaned forward, "And who was this person who you loved so dear you nearly disregard your valiant act?"

"My sister, Vanwa. She is a strong willed woman and upon discovering that the armies of Mordor had reached the third level of Gondor – the home of our elderly father – she had rode down in an ill thought out attempt to save him. It was too late of course, he had perished in the crumbling of the city. I was stationed on the third level and was fighting a few yards from my old home when I saw the Nazgul's steed flying straight towards a maiden dressed in white. My sister, standing in the ruins of our house. I ran and sliced straight into it's chest and then as it fell to the ground gnashing it's teeth I stabbed it through the eye and then the other and finally with my last bit of strength I picked my sister up in both arms and sprinted. To where, at the time I did not know, but I rediscovered possession of myself outside the castle being stopped by armed guards. 'Tis where I left Vanwa and returned to battle - my heart whole again with the surety of her safety."

"That is _quite_ the story. You are a brave man indeed Hondurim. How you escaped through the hoards of orcs with your sister in arms I do not know but I am glad of it, for you are now accompanying us."

"I could not tell you how I did such a deed if you asked Mithrandir. But know that I am equally glad of it," With those words Hondurim stood and unrolled his bed mat. "I bid you goodnight, please wake me when it is my turn for watch."

"Yes, yes. Goodnight Hondurim," Gandalf said lighting his pipe. "Vanwa," he whispered into the night.

"I have returned," Legolas announced landing on the balls of his feet near Gandalf. "We are being pursued by one person. They wear a brown cloak pulled up over their face but are of medium build. They are riding a horse of Gondor – gray with white spots and have a hound running alongside. They have set up camp not half a league from here and do not light a fire. I cannot determine why they are following us but I think it best we confront them if their following persists."

"Legolas, you have outdone yourself. That is quite enough information for me. We will confront them when the time is right."

With a nod the elf prince excused himself and went to take the first watch looking fondly over his companions pausing slightly to take in their newest companion Hondurim using a brown cloak as a pillow.

The next morning, Sam cooked up a few strips of Gondorian ham and distributed a thick cheese to each of his companions filling their stomachs and preparing them for another day of riding. They were to pass through the East Emnet and the Wold of Rohan to make it close to the North Undeep where they were planning to make camp.

Unfortunately, with the fall of Sauron and ruin of Mordor, not all evil had left Middle Earth. Rather it had fled the well known places of evil and spread out across Middle Earth. Becoming horribly desperate for food and provisions taking refuge in various shadowy places awaiting their choice prey. Whether it be human, elf, dwarf, or hobbit.

**A/N: A bit of a filler but you met my first OC which is good. Also, since the next update is going to have a fair bit of action you best stay tuned. I should upload it by later tonight or by tomorrow. I am trying to get a few chapters out before I leave Friday (and come back Sunday night).**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Again if anyone knows how to easily insert accents and such on a word document it would be appreciated! Anyways, I hope that this chapter is exciting enough – not quite a full fledged battle but some tension nonetheless. My first chapter I felt I really got the personalities of the characters but I'm not sure anymore. Any traits you really want to see played up in a character? I really wish I could easily include the non stop comments from Gimli which I was so fond of in the movies but I find it difficult to make smooth transitions in and out of them as well as think up clever lines.**

**Hope you took the time to read this and will perhaps help me out! Read on. - Laura**

Chapter Three: Of Ambushes and Suspicions

"We have a way yet to go if we strive to reach the North Undeep before nightfall, but we must allow our horses to break and drink. To replenish their strength," Hondurim stated loudly over the sound of galloping hooves as the group passed a thick clear stream.

Agreeing, Gandalf led Hearthooves toward the stream and dismounted signaling the others to do the same.

Frodo and Sam brushed their horse lightly as it swallowed heavily from the water and Merry and Pippin sat on the edge cooling their feet in it's depths.

Gimli approached Hondurim and Gandalf to discuss their path as Legolas stood attentively beside his steed looking behind them.

The elf prince's vision could reach all the way to the stoney crags of Emyn Muil by the forest and rapids they had previously camped near. There were glimpses of movement among the rocks here and there which he took to be the unseen pursuer from last night. Something did not feel right however, and so he turned to the three men looking over the map to inform them of this mystery.

"There seems to be movement in the rocks of Emyn Muil. It may be our pursuer or it may be something much more formidable I cannot explain why but my heart is partial towards the latter."

"Movement? It may be right to be wary of the unknown Legolas – what say you?" Gandalf spoke just as Hondurim and Gimli inquired about the pursuer they had not known about.

"Yes. Emyn Muil may conceal many foe - I believe it would be in our best interest to move as fast as possible."

"I will not ignore your advice Legolas, I know in my old age to trust an elf's intuition without a doubt. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin – your horses will become bloated have they any more to drink. Come, mount them and we must ride forth. Now."

The hobbits did as Gandalf asked with limited grumbling and the group cantered into the grassy distance.

A lone traveler sighed with relief from a spot deep in the forest brush. Listening to the rapids as she watched the group of orcs among the rocks of Emyn Muil stop their preparations for battle, gesturing angrily at the group of eight on the horizon steadily moving away from them. Soon they would be out of their reach.

Chuckling quietly she lifted her bow and arrow onto her aching back and mounted the gray and white mare swiftly. Riding across the plains would put her in plain sight of the orcs and the travelers. Not safe. The company ahead was still a two days ride from the North Undeep where she assumed they were going to rest next – it was the only place with enough coverage to make a safe camp.

"Grestle." She spoke firmly motioning her hound to rise from it's resting place, "Let us run."

The route she was choosing would take a little over three days to reach the North Undeep – she was to cross the East Emnet and find safety across the river of Onodlo or Entwash. From there she planned to ride straight into Fangorn forest and gallop along the Limlight stream. Her legs were sore as she worked her muscles beyond their usual daily amount for she was no soldier, nor a messenger who was used to riding horseback night and day.

"AGH!"

"KILL HER!"

"QUICKLY YOU MAGGOTS."

The deep, gurgling voice resounded in her eardrums raising panic in her heart. Nearly two dozens of the orc kind were running from Emyn Muil with crude tools and broken weapons in their hands.

"Hodori, put the winds to shame, GALLOP," She spoke with a tremor in her voice.

"GET BACK HERE."

An arrow whizzed past her ear and dread filled her body. _Am I to die here?_ She thought. _Alone and frightened like a cowardly mouse._

Urging Hodori faster she glimpsed behind her, there was one orc with a crossbow. It was larger than the others and appeared to be the leader. He seemed to be refraining from firing his crossbow again but ass he ran past his previous arrow he plucked it from the ground and placed it on the string.

"Weave with me Hodori!" The female voiced aloud urging her horse in a fast run of abrupt course changes.

An arrow flew ahead of her to her right and she chanced a look back. The orc with the crossbow seemed to be the only threat as the others could not get close enough to her with their weapons. She directed her mare towards the discarded arrow and in a daring movement leaned to the right in her saddle and brushed her fingertips against the plains. Her fingers hit something cold and hard and she picked up the orc leaders arrow and tucked it into her saddle bag.

"Let us see how eager you are to lose the rest of your arrows," she muttered determinedly looking back at her assailants. The large orc beat his meaty fist in anger against his patchwork armor and knocked another arrow. With her mere human vision she could just make out shadowy figures of three more arrows in his holster. Scanning the area she noted that her pursuers numbers had dwindled to less than half – perhaps eight or nine now followed.

Shading her eyes from the sun the waters of Entwash were visible on the distant horizon – she should make it there close to an hour before midday.

"Hodori, keep your hooves swift and we may yet tire them," the woman cooed panting heavily from the stressful ride. Squealing could be heard behind her and as she turned it seemed as though two of her pursuers had gutted each other over some squabble and two more turned back to join the fight. Biting her lip she kept Hodori steady now as she seemed to be staying ahead of the danger behind.

An arrow sailed through the air unseen by the woman and she turned her head back to find the source of the anguished cry only to realize it had come from her own mouth. Holding back tears as each gallop bumped her pierced waist around she regained control of her startled horse and continued her way towards the river that would lead her into Rohan's territory. She knew if she could get their the horse lords that patrol the borders would assist her. Her left hand dug into her pack and she wrapped a strip of cloth haphazardly around the base of the arrow so as not to lose too much blood. Tears streamed down her face as her eyesight began to decrease.

_Tunnel vision_. She thought. _Surely I will lose consciousness before reaching the lands of Rohan. I will die here and my body will be consumed by the blackened creatures behind me_. _I wish for naught but to lay eyes on his face again, Hondurim, my beloved, my brother._

And with that she used the last of her strength to fasten her feet into the stirrups and tangle her arms in Hodori's reins before losing consciousness in her saddle. As the calls of the orcs and smacking of the hooves below her faded out of existence she thought she could hear the not so distant flow of water washing through her mind.

And then it was dark and all was quiet.

**A/N: How did you like it? I haven't had any reviews and upon reading some more highly reviewed stories I discovered that when you had no reviews your story was either terrible or you were simply unlucky. I am hoping that I'm only unlucky. - Laura**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Rohan At Last

The girl with the arrow wound lay in a quiet room. The walls were stone and rose up around her as she lifted her upper body, struggling against a wave of dizziness. Slowly she flexed and rotated her arms and legs – they were stiff from overuse then abrupt disuse. Massaging a kink from her thigh she tentatively reached back to touch her waist where the arrow had dug itself.

"I would refrain from such an action if I were you," a deep voice sounded from behind her.

Gasping, she turned her head and took in the sight of the man in her doorway. His skin was lightly tanned and he wore expensive looking, but well worn, leather riding boots. His hair was long and blond appearing wind tousled and his hands were calloused and thick.

_This is a man who has seen many fights_. The girl told herself carefully looking at the array of scars decorating his face. _A horse lord of Rohan judging by his footwear which means they must have found me and taken me -_

"Are you aware of what circumstances you were discovered in?" He questioned.

Hesitantly she answered, "Desperate and wounded would be my most honest guess. May I know your name horse lord? So that I may know who to direct my gratitude towards."

"You may call me Eomer."

"And what of your title?"

"Simply Eomer will do my lady. But, is it not common courtesy to offer one's own name before asking another's?"

"I am called Vanwa."

"And of your title?"

With a hint of a smile she answered, "Only Vanwa my lord."

"As I have said, the title is not necessary Vanwa."

"Lord Eomer, I insist – unless you would prefer the title of king, allow me this."

"And why would you call me a king for I am not of that position."

"My lord, after the previous king of Rohan perished in the trying battle at Gondor I would only think to presume, had he no heirs, that his eldest nephew would receive the honourable title."

"An honest presumption. I will fetch Queen Eowyn for you – she wishes to know of your condition," Eomer replied. Straightening out he left the doorway with long strides and returned several minutes later with his sister by his side.

"I see you have awakened. I hope you are feeling well, I asked my own healers to cleanse the area that the arrow had pierced you."

"I am very well Eowyn, Queen of Rohan, but it was not necessary that you bestow such an honour as your presence or your healers upon my humble self."

"Do not say such things, a human life is worth more than we could imagine in these death ridden times. Your name is Vanwa?"

"Yes."

"You have ridden from Gondor? Your mare is no horse of Rohan, yet it is of the highest quality."

"I have your majesty and I thank you for the compliment."

"What is your business crossing through these lands traveler Vanwa? Do you have no guards to accompany you? Middle Earth is riddled with dangers and it is far from safe for a lone rider to travel across."

"I plan to travel across your lands and through Fangorn forest. I required a safe path to the North Undeep, and I have no guards nor do I need any," the girl spoke bravely yet she did not lift her eyes to meet Eowyn's own.

"Fangorn forest is a place of great magic and unimaginable creatures. You must not truly plan to ride alone through it's depths," Eomer said his voice raising in surprise at the audacity of the woman in front of him.

"I am without a choice. I must reach my brother – he is on a dangerous quest and I fear for his life."

At this sentence Queen Eowyn's face softened drastically, "I myself am not a stranger to the necessity of protecting one's family. We will allow you to pass through our lands unhindered but rather than riding through Fangorn, I will have several of my horse men accompany you to the Wold where you may then continue on your quest."

"I would not dare to ask such a thing of you or your men Queen Eowyn."

"You need not ask. I am offering," Eowyn persisted her features set in a familiar determination.

"Then, I am obliged to accept, though I will remain in your debt until it can be repayed," the girl spoke her voice thick with emotion. _Who am I,_ she thought,_to get aid from this noblest of noble women?_

Eowyn turned to Eomer and requested he gather a group of able young men, he was to lead them and the woman traveler to the Wold, ensuring their safety. Eomer nodded his head dutifully and answered, "I will do so, I wish only to serve."

"I know this, you have given up your kingship to remain among our soldiers – our people. That act alone deserves far more respect than my reign as queen."

The girl in the bed turned her head as the queen kissed Eomer atop his head and whispered her response. She felt as though this was something private – familial and royal – she was not fit to witness it.

"Get some rest Vanwa – we leave at nightfall. This way, when we must leave you it will be light out for your solitary travels," Eomer spoke leaving the room after Eowyn and shutting the heavy door as lightly as Vanwa figured was possible.

And so Vanwa closed her eyes and did as she was told. After all, who was she to deny these people who had taken her in and tended to her? And perhaps, she was just the slightest bit fatigued.

Meanwhile, across the plains of Rohan and already passed the North Undeep the fellowship and Hondurim were entering the forests of Rhovanion, planning to visit the wood elves of Mirkwood and Legolas' father – the king of Mirkwood, Thranduil.

"Prince!" Gimli began, "If you were a courteous prince you would have escorts meet us here with hot food and proper drink. I tell you, no _dwarf_ prince would let guests travel hungry through their kingdom!"

"That may be so dwarf, yet it may also be said that no courteous guest of a prince would so blatantly insult their kingdom," sounded a silken voice.

"Elves and their love of hidin' – come see me face to face!" Gimli roared.

With a soft, nearly soundless landing the hidden elf revealed himself. Standing in front of Gimli he spoke, "It seems dwarf, that a face to face encounter is not nearly the correct term according to our statures."

This set Gimli off on a rant as Legolas brushed past him and embraced the other elf.

"Nim Alda, too long has passed since I've looked upon your face."

"Yours as well Legolas."

The two elves embraced and Hondurim noted the similarities of the two; long blonde hair (though Legolas' was much lighter), deep blue eyes and slender bodies.

"Come, Legolas, your friends – I assume they are that – are welcome in this realm. Your father has waited long to see you. There is much to discuss – no doubt you know of the other elf realms preparing to leave Middle Earth."

"And I him. Yes, I have known of this for long. I will speak with him as my companions eat. Show them to the dining house and I will be with them shortly."

With those words of parting Legolas bounded into the distance much faster than a pace the company had been capable of.

Nim Alda turned to the men. "Come, it is near an hour's walk from here – you shan't be able to ride your horses in this part of the forest. We must make haste."

And so, casting confused glances at their traveling mates at the abruptness of it all they walked on behind the elf.

"Still complaining about the lack of food Gimli?" Hondurim laughed.

"I will have to decide when I see what sort of elvish _delicacies_," he spit the word out as though it were an insect flown into his mouth, "they have to offer."

**A/N: I hope this ending wasn't too abrupt. I got my first review and it helped a lot! ( Thank you to Lady Demiya) I tried my best to get the punctuation correct at the end of dialogue in this chapter though I may have missed a few. When I get home Sunday I plan on editing the other chapters.**

**Also, for anyone who missed my edit in chapter two, Hondurim's sister's name is Vanwa now. I really disliked the first name I had chosen.**

**I should be updating either tomorrow right before I leave or late Sunday night. Keep an eye out for it! :)**


End file.
